The Man in the Iron Mask
by iceman817
Summary: They're having a three musketeers moment". An X-man take on the Musketeer film/story. Can someone please review!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own X-men, the Three Musketeers, or the Man in the Iron Mask. If you haven't seen the movie, you should check it out, for a Leo flick, it ain't half bad. The story takes place in France so they are speaking French, italics indicate a different language (which only occurs in part 2, the language being Italian)

The Man in the Iron Mask

This is the stuff of legends. It has been discovered in the records of the Vault in France that one prisoner was listed as prisoner 84279000, the Man in the Iron Mask. Many have guessed as to the identity of this man, but it has been at no point confirmed. This is his story.

Deep in the Vault, two men stand talking along the canal that leads the prisoners to their new home. The first is very large; he leans up against the wall. The smaller of the two sits in a crouch.

"Uhhhhhh." A groan comes from up along the stone steps.

"Oy. It's time to feed 'im Dukes." The smaller says.

"I took him his food yesterday Toynbee, it's your turn." Dukes replied.

"Fine." Toynbee grabbed a half eaten apple core from the ground and lazily tossed it from hand to hand. He showed it to Dukes. The two chuckled as Toynbee walked up the stairs. He arrived at a door, which was marked with an X, and pounded on it a few times and open the hatch.

"Oy, you dead yet?" Toynbee asked the body lying on the ground.

The man rose, a gray plate covered his head. After years of seeing him, Toynbee still shivered involuntarily. He tossed the man the apple.

"Here. Make it last," he said as he walked away.

The man picked up the apple, breaking bits off that were small enough to shove through the mouth hole of the mask that covered his face. As he chewed he stared out the roof of his prison, straight into the moon.

* * *

Far away from the Vault, a man in his late thirties mounted his white horse. He tucked his ruby encrusted sword into its hilt and gently spurred his horse on through the streets of France. He casually rode through the stone streets until reaching the small alleyway, which led to the King's Palace. Ordinarily, it was a road that this man casually breezed through, but on this day, the poor citizens of France were rioting, fighting each other for what little they had. The man drew a slow breath, and spurred his horse into a gallop.

As the citizens saw the man coming they turned to him.

"It's Summers!" One shouted.

"Get 'im," yelled another.

The man called Summers covered his face as he rode through the alley, being pelted with rotten food. He emerged from the other end and sighed with relief as one of his men opened the gate to the palace. The other man had short-cropped blonde hair, and offered Summers a hand dismounting his horse. Summers casually brushed him off and gracefully dismounted.

"Trouble on the way over Captain Summers?"

Summers grinned wryly, "What was your first clue Sam?" He picked a tomato off of his shoulder.

Sam blushed, "Sorry Captain Summers."

Summers clapped him on the shoulder, "Scott, Sam, Scott. You're second in command of the Royal Musketeers boy, and have been my friend for a long while. You can refer to me by my given name."

Sam shook his head, "Thank you Captain, but I must decline."

Scott smiled, "And I will continue to ask. Any word from the King?"

"None yet. Only preparations for his feast this afternoon Captain."

"Ah yes, nothing like watching the rich in their natural habitat."

Sam smiled, "I suppose so Captain."

Scott nodded, "Well Sam, I must go meet with the King myself, but later today I will be bringing Robert and Warren. It should do you well to see two more of your legends here."

Sam grinned, "Very much sir."

"Robert asks about you whenever I see him actually. He is constantly badgering me as to when I'm going to allow you an excursion down to his…business. He relishes the opportunity to corrupt you."

Sam blushed again, "I'll have to disappoint him sir."

Scott laughed and began to walk towards the castle, "I'll see you later m'boy."

* * *

Farther away from the castle a man with long blonde hair in a black robe strode confidently into a Church. After navigating through the halls, he arrived at a small office. He took a seat at the desk and gripped the cross on the chain around his neck. His lips murmured in silent prayer until he heard a large bang outside. He opened an eye, annoyed, waiting for whatever had come to make its presence known.

The door to his office suddenly shot open and a younger man with messy brown hair walked in, a woman under each arm.

"Ah! Warren!" The man shouted, punching the priest in the arm.

Warren nodded and closed his eyes again, "Bobby."

Bobby turned to the two women, "Monet, Jubilation, he is having none of it." The two women let out husky moans, "But do not fret my beauties, one day he will cave, and I have heard that he is an excellent lover."

Monet leaned in to Bobby, "As are you."

"No…am I?" Bobby asked.

Jubilation nodded, "Yes."

Bobby smacked both of their backsides, "We will see what we can do later then my beauties. Back to the brothel with you." As the women walked away, Bobby drew a chair next to Warren, who had begun to pray again. He punched the other man. Warren continued to pray. Bobby did it again. Warren opened one eye, but closed it again. Bobby did it once more, but harder.

Warren opened both eyes this time, "What do you WANT?!"

"What are you doing?" Bobby asked.

Warren slowly let out a breath, "I am praying."

Bobby nodded thoughtfully, "Well that is very nice, but if you hadn't noticed, two beautiful women, who happen to be wonderful in bed, were willing to give themselves to you, if you had paid attention for a damn second."

"First of all, I am celibate as you well know, being that I am a priest. Secondly, if I were to sleep with any of those women, I would contract whatever genital diseases you currently possess. And while I love you like a brother, I don't care for you enough to share your illnesses."

Bobby shrugged, "It's just herpes. Besides, if you can name me one thing in this world more sublime than a pair of breasts, I shall leave you right now."

Warren nodded, "Penance, forgiveness."

Bobby stood and stroked his chin casually. He then suddenly drew in a breath and leaned right next to Warren's face. He then let out a huge belch. "Do you forgive me?"

Warren calmly ran a hand through his hair and then let out a roar and jumped on Bobby, "I SAID I'M TRYING TO PRAY!"

Bobby threw his weight and flipped on top of Warren, "ALL YOU EVER DO IS PRAY!"

"AND ALL YOU EVER DO IS FORNICATE WITH DISGUSTING WOMEN."

"It's nice to see that time doesn't change anything." The two combatants quickly let go of each other and turned to see Scott standing in the doorway of Warren's office. Bobby quickly jumped to his feet and drew Scott into a hug.

"One for all my old friend!"

Scott smiled in reply, "And all for one, my lazy friend."

"You wound me." Bobby said clutching his heart.

Warren shoved Bobby aside and wrung Scott's hand, "What brings you here my friend?"

"The King wishes to see you Warren. He says it's a manner of great importance."

Warren nodded gravely, "I still do not see how you serve a man so corrupt. His father was a great man, he probably stirs in his grave to know what his own son has become."

Scott hesitated before answering, "You served this King once. You both did."

"And now I do not."

"To each his own. Will you come?"

Warren nodded, "If my King commands it, so I will."

"Thank you." Scott turned to Bobby, "I wanted to see if you'd like to come along. The Queen Mother and my junior officer Guthrie both ask about you regularly. You would also have the opportunity to see the new group train."

Bobby grinned eagerly, "Young Samuel eh? When will he be coming down to the brothel? I believe it was I who introduced each of you to the women who turned you into men, why end the tradition?"

Scott smiled back, "I believe that this young man is made from stronger stuff than the four of us ever were. You will come then?"

"Of course."

"Very well then. I will see the two of you later." Scott smiled at his old friends and walked out of the office."

Bobby turned to Warren, "Look at me. Look at the two of you. You're a respected member of the Church, Scott remains captain of the Musketeers. And while I've slept with more women than either of you could dream of, I still have amounted to nothing."

Warren nodded in mock sympathy, "It's not as if it was unexpected Bobby." He clapped his friend on the shoulder and walked away from him.

Bobby shook his head after Warren, "I miss Henry."

* * *

Meanwhile, the final member of the original Musketeers, the aforementioned Henry, was tidying his humble abode. He smiled over his shoulder in amusement, as his young song Kurt fiddled with the buttons on his military uniform.

"When do you plan to ask her?" Henry asked casually.

Kurt looked up nervously, "Either on the way to the feast, or the way back. I've yet to decide."

Henry walked over to his son, "Relax. She should say yes to you on my impeccable reputation alone."

Kurt smiled weakly, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well take this too." Henry produced a golden ring from his pocket.

Kurt looked down at the ring, "This belonged to mother. I can't…"

Henry forced the ring into Kurt's hand, "Your mother died giving you to me. Her spirit will live on in the woman you love Kurt. Take it."

Kurt gaped, trying to say something. Finally he settled on drawing his father into an embrace. Henry smiled, "I have never been as proud of anything, as I am of you. I'd never told you this, but my friends, my fellow Musketeers used to fight over who would have you. Warren wanted you to join the Church, Scott wished you to be a Musketeer, and I shudder to think where you would be if you had joined with Robert." Kurt laughed. "I had never seen them so shocked as when I told the three that you had decided to join General Cassidy in the military. But looking back, I'm glad that you have blazed a trail apart from what we've done, and as I say, I've never been prouder."

Kurt nodded, "Thank you father."

Henry laughed once more, "Now go. Win your lady."

* * *

Inside that castle, Scott and Bobby had just entered Scott's headquarters, "So what do you think of them Bobby?"

Bobby shrugged, "They don't have our old brilliance, but since there are three times as many of them, it may make up for it. I'm surprised however, that his Majesty allowed for a group of aborigines from the New World into his Royal Guard."

"Those men are excellent. Some of my most successful. They've been acclimating to France very well." Scott said.

"Most impressive. By the way, where was young Sam?"

"Ah, with my absence the King requested Sam to watch over him until I returned. With constant threats from Essex from the Netherlands, as well as the Jesuits, he doesn't feel safe without one of us around him. You never know when assassin may strike."

"Yes, well, it couldn't happen to a kinder man." Bobby deadpanned.

"Bobby!" Scott said sharply.

Before his lecture continued, there came a knock at the door. "Enter," Scott said.

A young woman timidly pushed the door open. "Yes Lorna?" Scott asked.

"The Queen was made aware of Master Drake's presence and wished an audience with him." Lorna said.

Bobby sauntered over to Lorna, "And who might you be, my lovely?"

Scott stepped between them, "This is Lorna, the Queen's handmaiden, and well off limits to you."

"Ah I have never been one for rules."

"A fact that I well remember Robert." The two men looked beyond Lorna and saw a beautiful redheaded woman in a long dress.

Bobby quickly swept passed Lorna and embraced the Queen, "Jean, my lady, it does my heart well to see you."

Scott covered his face with his hand, while Jean smiled cheekily at Bobby, "I see that formality is still lost on you."

"Well when one protects another for a full week when they have been taken prisoner, there is generally no need for formality my Queen."

"Yes, my gowns are still damp from drying your tears, and my ears still ring from your cries for rescue." Jean said with a wry smile.

Bobby quickly changed tact, "It must get awfully lonely with the only member of the old guard being Scott here. I have always maintained that he was the most boring of our group."

Jean finally turned her gaze to Scott and nodded at him. Scott quickly looked away. A faint glimmer of a smile graced Bobby's face, but he had accomplished what he wanted, and said no more.

Lorna stepped back into the door, "Milady, the feast will be starting in a short while, we must go."

Jean nodded to her, "I must go. It was good to see you again Robert," she said warmly. "Scott." She nodded to him again and walked away with Lorna.

Scott stared after her and looked back at Bobby who was smiling at him knowingly. "What?"

Bobby shook his head, "Nothing. I wonder what Warren is doing."

* * *

As they spoke, Warren stood in a courtyard, waiting for the King to summon him. As he stood, he saw the young ruler finally enter with a group of his advisors, and the young Musketeer Sam. The King had long brown hair, which had always struck Warren as odd, as the Queen's was flaming red and the old King James's had been jet black. Warren shrugged and attempted to listen to the conversation.

The King's military advisor, Warren knew him to be known as Allerdyce, was speaking, "We believe that Essex will be attacking from the west Milord, possibly within the next two weeks."

The King shook his head, "Essex is one of the smartest men alive, the west is too obvious. Tell Cassidy to bring his troops around the south end and Guthrie, ask Captain Summers to spare a few Musketeers to position at the north."

"Yes Milord," Sam nodded.

One of the Kings other advisors, Wyngarde, interrupted, "Milord, it came to my understanding that there are riots in France. A group attacked Captain Summers today."

"Is this true Sam?" The King asked.

"Yes Milord."

The King turned back to Wyngarde, "Why would my people riot, France is the most beautiful city in the world."

"They are starving sir. The military is smaller nowadays, if there would be anyway to give a portion of the food we plan to send them to the commoners, they may be assuaged."

The King shook his head, "No. Send them the emergency supplies for the military."

"That food is spoiled sir," Wyngarde said.

The King smiled, "Then I suggest you send it soon, or it will get worse."

Sam frowned behind the King and turned away to see Warren standing to the side. He offered Warren a wave and then turned back to the King, "Milord, Father Worthington awaits an audience with you."

The King turned and smiled broadly at Warren. He beckoned the older man over, "Warren, old friend of my father."

"Hello Milord, how are you?"

"Fine, fine. The perils of being the most powerful man in the world weighing me down I suppose."

Warren forced a smile, "Of course Milord." There was a pause. "Captain Summers said you had a job for me?"

"Yes, yes. As you may know, we have been having problems with the Jesuits." The King said.

"Yes, I am well aware."

The King continued, "The Jesuits are a powerful group. They unnecessarily blame me for the suffering of the common people. It is not my fault that they gamble all of their money away or else spend it at our old friend Robert's own, house of worship as it were." The King gave a smile, which once again Warren had to force to return.

"My task for you is this. You may be a priest now, but you once served both myself and my father as a Musketeer. I wish for you to find the leader of the Jesuits, and to kill him."

Warren's eyes widened, "Kill him?"

The King nodded, "I know this is a terrible task to ask of a priest. But I am King by the Lord's decree, so my desire is the desire of your master as well. Will you accept this task?"

Warren hesitated, "I will find the leader of the Jesuits, and I will kill him."

"Once a Musketeer always a Musketeer eh Warren?" The King asked.

"Yes Milord."

"Now Warren, you are very welcome to stay for my feast. Both Captain Summers and Robert are attending."

Warren shook his head and began to walk away. "If I am to undertake this mission, I have much to do. Sam, Milord, good day." With that, he left. The King frowned after him. Just then, Wyngarde and Allerdyce approached him.

"Milord," Wyngarde said, "your guests are arriving."

The King nodded and the three men moved to the courtyard where a large group of men and women began to enter. Among them was Kurt, who was walking with a beautiful woman.

"Look at these dresses." The woman said gesturing to the other women.

Kurt smiled, "They pale in comparison to your beauty."

The woman smiled back. At that moment, the couple caught the King's eye.

"Who is _that_?" The King asked.

"That is Kurt McCoy sir. Son of former Musketeer Henry, he served in the military as well." Allerdyce said.

"Young soldiers may catch your attention Allerdyce," Wyngarde laughed, "but I was referring to the young maiden with him."

"Her name is Wanda," Wyngarde said, "her father Erik and brother Pietro both served in our military. Both were killed in combat."

"She's very beautiful." The King said quietly. He sighed, "Well, time to walk among the commoners."

He gestured and a trumpet began to play. All of the guests parted, and the King walked down a set of stairs into the grassy area of the courtyard. He made of point of stopping in front of Kurt and Wanda, and staring pointedly at the young woman. Kurt frowned as the King moved on.

As the guests dispersed, the King walked among a smaller group, when Captain Summers approached him.

"Ah Scott! Frowning as usual. Assassins falling from the sky are they?"

"Stryfe, you did not clear with me this pig hunt."

"You address me by my given name and lecture me for my plans for my party? Scott, this may be considered treason." The King smiled.

Scott smiled gently, "Please Milord, I worry for your safety."

The King shook his head, "Let us play a game Scott. Let us pretend that I am the King and you are the captain of my Musketeers. Let us pretend my wish is law, and my wish is to enjoy this party. And my wish is also for you to do the same. Look at Robert, he has no shortage of happiness." The King gestured to Bobby who was telling Sam a joke, at which the younger man was laughing politely.

"Yes well, Robert sometimes has too much fun." Scott said.

"Well on this day, maybe you should do the same." The King smiled and walked away.

As the King walked away, Kurt and Wanda approached Scott, "Captain Summers!"

Scott smiled at the couple, "It is Scott, Kurt, I've known you since your birth."

Kurt smiled, "Wanda, this is Scott Summers, my father's best friend and captain of the Musketeers. Scott, this is Wanda Lensherr."

Scott smiled and kissed Wanda's hand, "It is wonderful to meet you, I knew your father well. He was a great to friend to both myself and the King."

Wanda nodded, "The pleasure is mine."

"I wanted to thank you for accepting my proposal to join the Musketeers Scott." Kurt said.

"Yes well, between your father's reputation and the recommendation I received from General Cassidy, how could I not? I brag to Warren and Robert everyday that I got you first." Scott said.

Kurt nodded and clasped Wanda's hands, "I wanted something a little closer to home.

Scott smiled, "Well I shall leave you two alone then."

Almost on cue, Bobby walked over with a bottle of wine in one hand, and his other arm wrapped around Sam's shoulder, "Kurt my friend! I was just telling young Sam the tale of first venture into manhood." Sam smiled with embarrassment.

Kurt smiled, "Maybe another time Bobby."

"What? But it's a wonderful story."

"Come along Bobby." Scott grabbed Bobby's other arm and he and Sam dragged him off.

Kurt took Wanda's arm and led her over to a fountain, "You know I love you very much."

Wanda blushed, "I love you as well."

"I will never have a lot of money, but you will always have my love." Kurt said.

"Then I have more than the King." Wanda smiled.

Kurt reached into his pocket, "I have something for you, it belonged to my mo-"

"Attention, attention." The pair turned to see the King standing in front of the other guests, holding a pig. "Behold, our wild beast. Anyone who can catch this animal, will win its prize." He took out a golden chain, which held a scarlet gem. He tied it around the pigs neck and let it loose, "Let the chase begin!"

As the pig shot off Kurt turned to Wanda, "That gem will be yours." Kurt led the pack that chased after the pig. Bobby began to chase as well but Scott and Sam pulled him back and finally took the bottle of wine from him.

The King smiled hungrily as he saw Wanda trail the pack. He quickly turned on a fountain, blocking her path. She hesitated, but then began to move towards the castle, and he quickly moved after her.

As Wanda peered into the castle, the King moved to her, "I didn't think it would be possible, but excitement has made you more beautiful."

Wanda turned around startled, "Milord, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for looking beautiful for your King?"

"Yes, I mean…no. I'm sorry Milord…"

"Stryfe, call me Stryfe."

"I couldn't possibly…" Wanda began.

"You will." The King said firmly. There was a pause. "You are very beautiful you know."

"Than you…Stryfe. But I am engaged to Kurt. Or will be…if he ever asks." Wanda said.

Scott approached from around a corner. He heard what was being said and sighed. These were the times when he did not care for the King's actions. He felt a presence behind him, he turned and saw the pig near his feet. He smiled, and picked up the small animal.

The King began to lean in, "You would choose a soldier over a King?" Right when their lips almost met, Scott released the pig. As the pig ran, Scott saw a glint of silver.

The pig ran out towards the couple. Wanda smiled and moved towards it but the King grabbed her arm, "Wanda…"

Suddenly a man jumped out from behind a corner, brandishing a sword. Scott quickly whipped out his own and threw it at the man. It caught him in the shoulder, pinning him to the wall. The King and Wanda began to back away quickly, when three other men moved towards them from various areas.

"Captain! Watch out!" Scott turned to see Sam charging the men, with Bobby running behind him. Sam quickly drew his sword stabbing one through the chest and then turned and swept the legs out from under one of the others. Bobby walked up to the downed man, and hit him over the head with his wine bottle, causing it to shatter. Scott spun and punched the man he already stabbed, and then ripped his sword out of the man's shoulder. He turned once more and ran his sword through their final enemy.

As the last man died, he looked at the King, "Essex sends his greetin'."

The King roared and grabbed a dagger from the falling man and drove it into his heart. At this moment Kurt joined the group.

"Wanda!"

"Kurt!" Wanda threw herself at him and the pair walked away. The King spared them a glance and then turned back to Scott.

"Who are these men?!"

Scott looked them over, "I believe they are called Baer, Noatak, Greycrow, and Quested. They're Essex's men."

"Get them out of here Captain." Scott nodded and looked to Bobby for help. The other man nodded and carried the four men out.

"That was fun." Bobby said.

"Maybe you should rejoin."

Bobby shook his head, "Not as fun as sex."

The King looked once more in the direction that Kurt and Wanda went. He turned to Sam, "Get me General Cassidy."

* * *

Deep inside the Vault the man in the mask rattled his helmet against the bars of his cell. Back and forth, back and forth.

* * *

The next morning, the Queen was stooped in front of a coffin inside of the palace. The coffin was the dominating figure in the room, bearing an enormous golden cross. The coffin itself was inscribed with the name King James Howlett. However, the Queen was not looking at the coffin, but knelt in front of a footstool which bore a single rose and the initials N.H. When she finally rose she turned to Lorna who was waiting outside of the room.

"Take me to Captain Summer's office."

The pair walked through the halls and finally arrived at the office, where Scott was hunched over a list, which he was reading intently. Lorna cleared her throat and Scott looked up.

"Yes Lorna?"

"The Queen wishes an audience with you." Lorna said.

Scott nodded, "Of course."

The Queen strode into the office without making eye contact with him. He still smiled at her, "Yes my Queen?"

"I was informed that you saved my son's life yesterday."

"Yes milady, though Bobby and Sam helped a great deal."

"I give you my thanks. You are…unhurt?" She asked.

Scott smiled, "Yes."

Jean finally met his eyes, "That is good." With that, she left the room, Lorna briskly followed.

As she left, Sam quickly walked into the room, "Captain Summers?"

"Yes Sam?" Scott replied, still watching the Queen move down the hallway.

"I have something for you sir." He handed Scott a piece of paper, "Kurt McCoy has withdrawn his request to become a Musketeer."

Scott turned to him, "What?" Scott quickly read through the paper, frowning more and more as he read. He looked up at Sam, "I must see Henry, you will be in charge of the training today Sam." Scott quickly grabbed his hat and walked from the room.

* * *

When he arrived at Henry's house several minutes later he was greeted with an awful noise. When he entered the house he saw that Henry was practicing his violin. Henry stopped and turned when the door closed.

"Scott!" He moved across the room and embraced his old friend.

Scott smiled, "You are…improving…"

Henry grinned back, "Well I could not get worse."

"This is very true."

"What are you doing here my friend?" Henry asked.

Scott's smiled wavered, "I have not seen you in a long while my friend and I just was with Bobby and Warren yesterday. We missed your company."

"Well when the great Scott Summers, Captain of the Musketeers, enters my home he must be offered the best wine." Henry said with a smile.

"Well when the great Henry McCoy offers, the great Scott Summers has no choice but to accept!"

As Henry got the wine, Scott sat at his table, "How are you my friend? Truly?"

Henry smiled, "I am fine my friend. I lead a quiet lifestyle, with no more bloodshed. I have a wonderful son who is about to be engaged to a beautiful woman…" At this moment Kurt walked in, red eyed, "Here he is now! Out all night celebrating your engagement I presume. Look who it is Kurt, Captain Summers!"

Kurt looked at Scott, and neither said anything. Henry looked from one to the other, "What is wrong?"

Kurt handed Henry an envelope, "I cannot make her a widow. I've been recalled to the military."

Henry read through the letter, "This makes no sense! You've already fulfilled your commitment…has everyone been recalled?"

"I do not know. But I believe the King's eye has fallen on Wanda."

Scott quickly interrupted, "It is true the King has noticed her but Kurt, please, he would not send you to war just for this young woman."

"Yes he would," Henry began, "the king is a scoundrel and a coward."

"But I am neither." Kurt said, "So I will go." He marched to his room and closed the door.

Henry rounded on Scott, "You knew!"

Scott held up his hands in defense, "I only suspected."

"Tell me Scott does the King have trouble filling his bed? Does he desire sex so much that he is willing to put my son in harms way? I fought for his father! Until I retired I fought for him! And now he sentences my only child to death."

Scott closed his eyes, "The King is rash…"

"Rash?! This is my son's life! You do not have a son Scott. You don't know what it's like to hold him as a baby, feel his breath, watch him grow."

Scott looked away, "No…I do not. But I promise you this: you are my oldest, dearest friend. I will speak to the King and will do what I can to bring your son back safely."

Henry nodded, "You are my oldest and dearest friend as well, but I must warn you with this: my son is all I have, if he is killed this King will become my enemy…as will all who stand with him. Friend or not."

"Then I will do all in my power to make sure this does not come to pass." Scott said, and left the house.

Scott sighed as he mounted his horse and rode back to the castle. Almost immediately upon approaching, Sam rushed to him, "Captain, the citizens are rioting out the back gate. They've already captured DaCosta and Madrox."

Scott sighed, "This has been a very long day. Assemble the others and meet me at the gate." Scott dismounted his horse and ran to the back gate where in fact the citizens of France had two Musketeers, Roberto DaCosta, one of the aboriginal recruits, as well as young James Madrox, in their grasp. As the rest of the Musketeers arrived with Sam, they each took out their pistols.

"No!" Scott said sharply. "I will speak to them. Close the gate after me. Do not shoot, do you here me? Do NOT shoot."

As Scott exited the gate on his horse once more the rioters seemed to freeze. Scott heard his name murmured among the crowd.

"People of France I am one of you. I was not born to royalty, we are of the same origin. This is not the way to accomplish what you want, you must tell me the problem."

"The problem is that we're starvin'!" One yelled.

"You sit up in the palace with the King eatin' his food and we've got nothin'!" Another yelled.

A particularly brave peasant took an apple off the ground and threw it at Scott as another threw a tomato. Scott quickly brandished his sword, cut the apple in half and skewered the tomato on his weapon's tip. The rioters froze once more as he stared at the men who threw them. He then leaned in and took a bite of the tomato. As he chewed he made a face and spat it on the ground.

Scott nodded, "You are right, it is rotten. I will speak to the King." There was a murmur of thanks throughout the crowd, "You will release these men. They serve France. They serve you." The rioters quickly let Madrox and DaCosta go, who limped back toward the gate with Scott.

* * *

Many hours later, after a romp with a beautiful woman called Selene, the King walked towards Scott's office. He strode in and turned to the Captain of his Musketeers.

"Wyngarde said you wished to see me?"

Scott nodded, "Yes milord." The King nodded and sat. Scott smiled at him,

"You have been with many women milord. Do you love any of them?"

The King grinned, "Quite often."

Scott chuckled, "And do they love you?"

"Why do you ask these questions?" The King asked.

"Because I believe that it is possible for one man to love one woman for his entire life and be the better for it."

The King nodded, "Perhaps I have not found such a woman yet…until recently."

"Wanda?"

The King laughed, "I fear you may need a hobby Scott, you watch me TOO closely."

Scott did not laugh at this, "Long have I served you Stryfe. I have watched you grow and had a hand in raising you and at this moment I hope with every bone in my body that you do not send my best friend's son to war so you may bed his fiancé."

Stryfe stood, "Do you question my integrity?!"

"Of course not. It is you I care about, but I worry for Kurt."

Stryfe nodded, "Kurt will return home soon."

"Thank you milord."

"Is there anything else?"

Scott nodded, "You're people wish to love you sire, but you give them rotten food when they are starving."

"Rotten food? I was unaware of this. I will deal with it immediately."

Scott smiled, "Thank you milord, now that is all." Scott began to leave the office.

"Scott?"

"Yes milord?"

Stryfe met his gaze, "I may be a young King, but I am still King."

Scott nodded, "Then be a GOOD King."

Stryfe frowned and followed Scott out of the office where he found Wyngarde and Allerdyce. He moved towards them and ripped a badge off of Wyngarde and gave it to Allerdyce, "Allerdyce you're now the chief advisor. Execute Wyngarde for giving the people rotten food." He walked away. Wyngarde's eyes widened bewildered, and Allerdyce patted him sympathetically on the shoulder.

* * *

Late the next day, in the trenches of war in the Netherlands, General Cassidy led Kurt to his post.

"You'll be leadin' the charge boyo…couldn't think o' anyone better." Cassidy said.

Kurt nodded and pulled something out of his pocket, "Please General, have this brought to the palace. In case…" He handed the letter to Cassidy.

Cassidy nodded sadly, "Ay."

Kurt turned to his regimen and raised his sword, the group of men stood and charged the oncoming onslaught, "FOR WANDA!" He screamed. As he rushed at the beginning of the assault, he heard the boom of a cannon and felt pain in his chest. Kurt McCoy was no more.

* * *

The next day a messenger came to the Lensherr residence and handed Wanda a letter, she sunk to the ground, screaming in grief.

* * *

Only a short while away, Henry McCoy stood in front of his fire, a similar letter on the floor near him. He removed his sword from above the mantle and polished it with his cloak, "So it begins."


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next day Scott and Sam were touring a new recruit around the training grounds. The young man was Joshua Guthrie, Sam's younger brother.

"Well that is all for the grounds," Scott began, "all that is left for you to meet the others."

"Yes Captain." Joshua said.

Scott nodded to Sam who spoke, "The Musketeers are broken into two groups. The first are those who are full time members of the team. Captain Summers is, of course, in charge of this group, with myself as the junior officer. The other Musketeers are Roberto DaCosta, James Madrox, Douglas Ramsey, Jonothon Starsmore, Bennet du Paris, and Angelo Espinosa. You will be a part of the younger guard who are still in training. Your captain is Julian Keller, and your fellow junior Musketeers are Joshua Foley, and David Alleyne."

The three walked passed a group of darker skinned Musketeers, "Who are they Sam?" Joshua asked.

"Those are Roberto Dacosta, Angelo Espinosa, and David Alleyne. DaCosta and Espinosa were both recruited from the South of the New World, while Alleyne was the most promising fighter of the French settlement in the Africa's."

Joshua sputtered, "Sam…you can't possibly expect me to call someone with that color skin my…"

"I can, and I will," Sam cut him off sharply, "and I will hear nothing of that matter again out of you."

Joshua looked to the ground embarrassed but looked towards another man, "Why does he stand alone?"

Scott followed Joshua's gaze, "Ah, that is du Paris. The other musketeers are uncomfortable around him. Our loyalty is always to the King first, but most of these men are more attached to the other members of our group. They do not appreciate Bennet's obvious attachment to the King."

Joshua opened his mouth to ask another question when a horse whinnied from across the field. The group turned and saw Henry and his horse galloping towards them. Scott frowned, gestured for Sam to follow and the two walked towards Hank who dismounted his horse and moved towards them. Before Scott could speak, Henry hauled off and punched him square in the face. The other Musketeers quickly brandished their swords.

"Scoundrel!" du Paris yelled and lunged. Henry quickly dodged and slashed the younger man across the ear, which began to bleed freely. Madrox stepped in front of Henry next. He had once been trained by Henry and tried to calm his old friend down.

"Henry please, stop." He held up his sword in defense but made no move to use it. Henry knocked the sword aside and swept James's legs out from underneath him.

By this time Scott had recovered and tackled Henry from behind. "Are you TRYING to get yourself killed?!"

Henry swung his weight around and tossed Scott off of him. He pulled a letter out of his pocket and threw it at Scott, "He has been gone for one day. Already."

Scott read the letter and looked back at Henry, "I'm sorry."

Henry's eyes flared up, "No but you will be." He moved towards Scott who grabbed him again.

"Cannons killed your son. Not Musketeers. If you harm another of my men, I will not hold the others back." Scott said.

Henry nodded and turned. He strode to his horse mounted it, and rode off. Scott looked around, "Keller…take Bennet to a doctor…the rest of you continue your training."

* * *

The next night, the King sat across from Wanda at an extravagant table.

"Wanda please…eat." He implored her.

Wanda stared at her plate, "Please…sire…I did not come here to eat. After you sent for me when news of Kurt came, I came for help. I have no money, my father are and brother are dead, my mother…"

"Has a sickness of the lungs and your sister Anya is showing signs as well. I've had my doctor look at them both and he believes that with time in my country estate they will both recover."

"Sire thank you…"

"There is no need for thanks…just eat…"

Wanda's hands twitched but she still did not pick up her fork. The King rose and moved to her side, "I know that you have lost someone. I do not wish to take his place in your heart, but I do not wish for you to close off your heart. I just ask that you share whatever you are feeling with me. Now eat." Wanda nodded and picked up her fork.

Hours later the King led Wanda to a room, "You will stay here, in my guest quarters, until it is your wish to leave."

Wanda nodded her thanks, but then the King moved to the door, closed it and locked it. He walked to her, hungrily, and leaned down and kissed her. After she broke the kiss, she turned around.

"I can't."

Stryfe began to kiss her bare shoulder and neck, "Yes you can." At the same time he began to untie the back of her dress. "Kurt would not want you to give up on life."

Wanda turned around, this time, she leaned in and the two kissed passionately. A time later, the two lay in bed, fully undressed, Wanda was sleeping. Stryfe looked down on her,

"Beautiful."

* * *

Far away from the castle, Warren led a jumpy Bobby through the depths of an old building.

"Where are we going Warren? Into hell?" Bobby asked nervously.

"After this meeting we all may be going to hell Bobby."

They finally entered a room with many bookshelves and a large table with four chairs. Bobby looked around at the bookshelves, where there were no volumes, just skeletons.

Bobby turned to Warren, "A crypt? Why are we in a crypt?" The two whirled around when another of the door opened. Bobby smiled with relief when Scott walked through it. The last door opened and Henry entered. Scott and Henry's eyes instantly looked and both stiffened.

Before either could make a move, Warren stepped in, "I am sorry for the secrecy, but I need all three of you here. It is a matter of importance. Please, sit." Scott and Henry quickly sat on opposite ends of the table. Bobby looked at Warren and rolled his eyes, then he took the seat next to Scott. Warren sat next to Henry. Warren took a breath and began,

"When we were young, if we saw a wrong, we righted it."

Scott interrupted, not taking his eyes off of Henry, "And now that we're wiser we learned that not all problems can be solved with fighting."

"And some can't be solved without it." Henry said sharply.

"If I may," Warren interrupted, "the Jesuits openly rebel against the King, and so he has requested me to find the general of the Jesuits and kill him."

Henry snorted, "Typical."

"So why are you telling us Warren? Why not find this general and warn him?" Bobby asked.

"Well that would be difficult, since I would be speaking into the mirror." Warren said.

Bobby rose an eyebrow, and Scott and Henry tore their eyes away from each other to look at Warren, "Yes. I am the general of the Jesuits."

Bobby held up a hand, "Wait. I'm confused. What exactly is a Jesuit?"

"A traitor to the King." Scott said sharply.

"And you are a traitor to your friends!" Henry said.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Bobby yelled. Both looked at him surprised but he turned to Warren, "So the King is calling for your death?"

Warren nodded, "Yes."

"What would you have us do?" Henry asked.

Warren looked at Scott, "Replace the King."

Scott stood up, "I can't listen to this!"

"It can't be done!" Bobby said.

Warren nodded, "It can. I know it."

"I am with you." Henry said.

Warren looked to Bobby who grinned, "Of course."

Warren looked to Scott once more, "Scott?"

"No."

"We _need_ you."

Scott shook his head, "I made a promise to my King."

"And when the King is unjust you are absolved from your promise!" Henry shouted.

"A promise cannot be broken because it is a promise!" Scott yelled back.

Henry stepped closer to Scott. Warren and Bobby both stood, "WHY DO YOU FOLLOW HIM WHY? We used to fight for something greater than King! Greater than country! What do you fight for now?!"

"I fight for the belief that every man can be better than what he is! Even Stryfe!" Scott roared.

Henry nodded and turned to Warren, "Whatever the plan, I am with you," he turned back to Scott, "the next time we meet, one of us will die." With that he quickly strode out of the room. Bobby looked from Henry to Scott, and then began to chase after Henry,

"Henry! Wait!" After the two were out of the room, Warren turned to Scott as he began to leave,

"Even if I weren't a priest, I would know something is heavy on your heart. Can you tell me?"

"I cannot."

"Why? You used to tell us everything. Back when you could call us brothers."

Scott shook his head, "I cannot betray…my King."

Warren nodded, "Then God be with you, because the three of us will not be." Scott nodded and walked out one of the doors, and Warren followed Scott and Bobby.

Warren caught up to the others and led them to another room, where a man with black hair sat in front of a furnace.

"Who is he?" Henry asked. The man got up and turned around.

"This is my forge," Warren said, "Show them."

The man pulled a smoldering piece of metal out of the furnace. It was shaped like a mask.

"I don't get it." Bobby said.

Warren snorted, "You wouldn't. But you will."

* * *

The next morning, when Scott arrived at his office he found Stryfe already waiting for him, "Yes milord?"

Stryfe paused before speaking, "It has come to my attention that yesterday, a man came to the grounds, planning to kill me. Do we let would be assassins just walk away now Captain Summers?"

Scott did not drop the King's gaze, "He was trying to kill his own pain. He lost his son. I can't imagine that grief."

"What about losing your King?" Stryfe asked sharply.

"It depends on the King." Scott said back just as angrily.

"Oh, I see."

Scott paused, "When I joined the Musketeers, I was told that every time I kill, I shouldn't ask what I was killing, but what I was allowing to kill. Do you know who told me that?"

"No."

"Henry did. So if he is now our enemy, we must ask why."

Stryfe looked up at Scott, "Well we cannot do that. Henry is gone. Robert is missing from the brothel, and Warren is not at the church. You know them better than anyone Scott. Are they a threat?"

Scott continued to stare at Stryfe, "If they are, we needn't seek them out, they will find us."

Stryfe walked up to Scott and stood very close, "I suggest you find them first." Stryfe turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

Late that very night, inside of the Vault, the man in the mask stood looking out his window. He glanced at the moon and then sat on the floor of his cell. He had used scraps of food and a piece of chalk he had found to draw the different shapes of the moon on the stone floor. He rose once more to peer through the bars, but instead of watching the moon, he saw a small rowboat approach the Vault, from its entrance through the river.

He looked at the moon, and then his moon map. It was Sunday. "Confession," he muttered.

Many floors below, the boat had entered the Vault and one of the three men inside tied it to the dock. They were swiftly approached by Dukes and Toynbee, who knew none of the men.

"Who are you?" Dukes demanded.

"_I am here for confession_." The fattest of the men responded.

Dukes looked at Toynbee, puzzled. "It's Italian." Toynbee said. "_Do you speak French?"_

_"No, I don't."_

_"Who are you here for?"_

The man smiled, _"The King's…special…prisoner."_

Toynbee nodded and turned to Dukes, ""e's for 'im upstairs."

Dukes nodded as the man struggled to climb out of the boat, seemingly unaccustomed to his weight. As he disembarked Dukes pointed at the other two passengers who had yet to say anything, "Wha' abou' them?"

The fat man looked at Toynbee, "_They remain here."_

Toynbee nodded and led the man up the stairs to the man in the mask's cell. As the fat man entered and closed the door behind him, he found the young man already on his knees, his hands clasped in prayer. His face fell when he looked upon the mask. The young man looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry if the sight of me startles you."

The fat man shook his head, "By the end of this night it will be I who apologizes to you. My name is Warren, I'm here to help you." Warren quickly began to unbutton his robe, and out of it fell the still body of a man, the iron mask that the forge had crafted sealed around his head.

The young man quickly jumped to his feet and hunched over the dead man, "Who is this?!"

"It is you." Warren said smiling.

"What?"

"We are here to set you free! Now come, this will be uncomfortable."

A time later, Toynbee and Dukes reentered the cell and saw the fat priest hunched over who they thought was the prisoner. "Oy, wha' 'appened to 'im?"

"_He is dead…the plague!" _Warren responded.

"The plague?!" Toynbee shouted incredulously.

"What?" Dukes demanded, "'e brought the plague in 'ere? Get 'im ou'!"

As Toynbee began to muscle Warren out of the cell, Dukes hunched over the prisoner and began to eagerly touch the iron mask. Warren quickly moved back into the cell holding a torch, shoved Toynbee aside and began to cover the body with hay, and lit it ablaze.

"_He has the plague…he must burn_."

Dukes grabbed him again and shoved him down the stairs. Warren quickly climbed back into the boat and Bobby, still taking care to hide his face, untied the boat from the dock, and the Musketeers along with their newly liberated friend floated away from the Vault.

* * *

Hours later, a chariot arrived at a small settlement. Bobby and Henry stepped out of the chariot as Warren climbed out, still in his fat priest attire. He untied his robe and allowed the prisoner to fall to the group. He quickly covered his eyes from the brightly lit day. Bobby's eyes lingered on him, while Henry surveyed the settlement where they stood. A number of men and women wandered around, some with crops, others with freshly laundered clothing, all smiling merrily at each other.

"Where are we Warren?" Henry asked.

Warren smiled, "These…are the Jesuits."

Bobby eyed the women hungrily, "And you are their King?"

Warren frowned, "General…we don't have kings."

Bobby waved a hand inconsequentially, "It is no matter. If you are the general what does this make me?"

Warren rolled his eyes and carried the young man into the main house. Henry clapped Bobby on the back, "It makes you the general's friend who happens to own a brothel and smells like old alcohol and genital disease. Just like at home."

Bobby shoved Henry in mock anger as the two followed after Warren.

As the three entered the house Warren looked down at the man, "Can you hear me?"

The man nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Bobby, Henry, hold his arms." Warren gently placed the man in front of a furnace and the two grabbed his arms. Warren took a mallet out of the furnace. "This will hurt. But hopefully the result is well worth the pain." The man nodded.

Warren lifted the mallet and brought it down hard on the mask's metal cage. The man screamed in agony and Bobby and Henry tightened their grip on his arms. After almost thirty hard strikes of the mallet, the lock holding the cage in place cracked and fell off. Warren smiled as he pulled the cage holding the mask in place off. Warren paused and looked at Bobby and Henry, and then took the mask itself off. All three men looked down at what they saw. Under the mask was a young man, but beyond that no facial features were recognizable, his hair as well as beard and mustache had completely obscured his face. Trembling, the man looked at his hands, and then brought them to his face, a moan of relief escaped his lips.

Warren turned to Henry, "Take him to my office, top floor." Henry nodded and began to walk with the man.

Next, Warren looked at Bobby, "On the grounds are two young women, Allison, and Danielle. Find them, and take them to my office to help this man."

"Are they…" Bobby began.

Warren held up a hand to silence him, "You may do with them what you will later. Now, the boy is all that is important." Bobby nodded and walked away.

Henry and the young man entered his office, and Henry led him to a chair. The young man still hadn't looked up. Henry grabbed a goblet from a counter and filled it with water and offered it to the young man. As he brought it to his lips, he gagged and sputtered it on the desk at which he sat.

He quickly tried to wipe the water with his sleeves, "Sorry…sorry."

Henry grabbed his hands, "It is fine. Do not worry." Henry looked down at him once more, and began to move towards the door.

"Why was this done to me?" The boy asked. Henry turned back in surprise.

"You don't know?" The boy shook his head, "What do you remember of your life before the mask?"

The young man closed his eyes, trying to remember, "I lived in the country, with no family. Just a nun and a priest. One day, when I was eight years old a man in white came to my home He took me to the Vault, and he put me in the mask."

"And you had no idea why?"

The young man shook his head, "I realized that something about my face needed to be hidden. But I do not know what."

Henry nodded. The boy was perceptive. "What is your name?"

The boy hesitated, as if trying to recollect an unimportant fact, "The nun called me…Nathan."

At that moment two young women, one with black hair, one with blonde, entered the office and spoke in hushed tones to Henry. He nodded, "Nathan, this is Allison and Danielle. They are here to clean you up. They will not hurt you." Henry turned and began to leave the room.

"Thank you." Henry turned once more and looked back at the boy who had finally looked up, "Thank you for your kindness." Henry gave an uneasy smile and nodded, and he left.

Bobby sat at a table in the kitchen, prodding a piece of meat with his finger. Warren looked at him as he carried a basket of vegetables into the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you?" Warren asked. Bobby just continued to stare at the ground.

Warren sat right next to him, "Bobby you are my best friend, but I grow tired of this attitude. Now what is the problem?"

Bobby shrugged, "When we rescued the boy there was no fighting…no killing…no blood. I was useless."

Warren sighed, "Robert you are surrounded by adventure, intrigue, and nature…what more can you want?" Bobby sighed melodramatically as a young woman walked in. Bobby's eyes quickly flashed to her, but he looked back down.

Warren's eyes danced, "Bobby this is Katherine Pryde, a housemaid." Katherine giggled but Bobby didn't look up.

"Women do not tempt me any longer. I have had enough of this world." Bobby rose, paused to look Katherine up and down once more, but then marched out of the kitchen. As he exited, Henry entered.

"Who is he?"

Warren did not look up, "You search for fact when you should search for truth."

"Don't toy with me Warren. You are not my priest and wouldn't be even if I had one."

Warren smiled and met Henry's eyes, "How bitter of you. Maybe you need a priest. You lose your son. Then Scott, your best friend."

Henry stood up angrily, "What gives you the right to play God with my feelings? The fact that you are so much holier than us all?"

Warren nodded, "Well…yes." Suddenly there was a scream of pain from outside of the house. The two ran out the door to find Bobby hunched over in agony. Henry quickly grabbed him for support while Warren brandished a sword.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked.

Bobby's eyes rolled up into his head, "Kidney stones. Hurts when I shit and piss. I'm just a useless old fart. I'm going to kill myself…once I'm sober."

Warren rolled his eyes and grabbed Bobby's other arm. "Warren?" A voice shouted from across the courtyard. The three men looked up to see Allison leaning out of Warren's office. "He is ready."

As the three men sat at a small wooden table, Nathan shyly entered the room. Henry's and Bobby's eyes widened in shock as the looked at Nathan's face, now clean shaven and trim. He looked exactly like Stryfe. Henry continued to stare at him as Bobby turned to Warren, who did not look surprised. Warren gestured for Nathan to sit.

Warren cleared his throat, "The greatest mystery in life, is who we truly are."

Nathan nodded, "Yes…it is."

"Allow me to solve this mystery, it begins on the night that Stryfe was born."

"I remember that night," Bobby interrupted, "Myself, Henry, and Scott were all off duty. Scott was dead drunk, the only time I've seen him that way."

Warren nodded in agreement, "I was the only one on duty. I was called to the rear of the palace, where King James placed a baby in my arms."

"Do you understand this Henry?" Bobby interrupted again, "It confuses me."

Warren held up a hand, "If I may? Jean had given birth to twins, and I held the younger of the two. Suddenly, James found himself with two heirs. He had seen too many kingdoms torn apart by familial wars and ordered me to take the younger of the two, you Nathan, and make him disappear. I brought you to the countryside where you were to be cared for. However, ten years ago, on his deathbed, James told your mother and Stryfe that you were alive. Jean had been informed that you had died at birth, and immediately wished to restore you to your birthright, but since your father was dead, Stryfe was the King. He was afraid to kill you due to fear of damnation, so he ordered that the only other living person who knew of your existence, me, to have you brought to the Vault, and have your face hidden."

Nathan's eyes grew wider and wider with each word and Bobby and Henry both looked at Warren incredulously. Warren looked down ashamed, "One day I will ask you to forgive me. But not until I give you back what is yours."

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"We replace Stryfe, with Nathan." Warren said.

"That's your plan?! It's ridiculous!" Henry shouted.

"I promise you, it isn't. What did you think we were doing?"

Henry slammed the table, "Planning for war, revolution."

"Death in the streets?!" Warren demanded.

"At least it's a change." Bobby said conversationally.

Henry cut him off, "It is one thing that they look similar. Stryfe has an arrogance and manner about him—"

"Which can be adopted!" Warren said.

"People close to him—"

"Did you not think that I considered all of this? That I didn't consider every last detail?" Warren asked.

Henry paused, "Did you consider that it is not only our lives that we risk, but Nathan's?"

Warren stopped, looked at Nathan and continued, "That is why he, much like the both of you, has a choice." He paused, "You have spent ten years in prison thanks to your brother. Do you wish to sit idly by as he steals, and punishes your people for crimes that they did not commit? As they starve and live lives of poverty? Or do you have the resolve to do something about it?" Nathan did not respond. "Do you Nathan?" Warren asked, this time more forcefully.

Nathan gaped, but then rose and began to walk towards the door. He stopped at the doorway and began to tremble. Henry shot Warren an angry glare as he walked towards Nathan and put a hand on his shoulder. Nathan met his gaze, but still shook.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the palace, the King sat at his desk. As he stared at the paper in front of him, Allerdyce walked into the room with a box. "Milord, this came from the Vault. They said it was for your eyes only."

Stryfe eyed the box knowingly. He took the letter that was attached to it and scanned it briefly. He nodded and handed it back to Allerdyce, "Take this to my mother."

Once Allerdyce had left, he opened the box. Inside was the mask. He picked it up with trembling fingers and examined it. He moved the mask to his face, but the second the cold metal touched his skin, he shuddered and threw it back into the box and slammed the lid, still panting.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Queen ran sobbing to the room with the coffin and knelt before the footstool once more. She traced the letters embroidered on it with her fingers and sobbed harder, "My son. My child. Please…forgive me." She lay across the footstool and her shoulders shook. She sat upright when she heard a voice behind her.

"Jean?"

She turned and saw Scott standing behind her. She stood quickly, "Scott." She collapsed into his arms and continued to cry. When she sobbing slowed she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Before either knew what was happening, they were kissing without intention of stopping. Scott quickly ripped his lips away and looked at her.

"We can't. If anyone sees…it is death."

Jean continued to gaze at him, "If I don't kiss you I will die." She began to lean in again, but Scott stopped her,

"I have always loved you Jean and cannot bear to see you cry. Please tell me what is wrong." He searched her face.

Jean looked at the ground and the pulled away from him, "I cannot." With that, she ran from the room, leaving Scott to look curiously at the small footstool where she had sat. His eyes rose and met the coffin where James had been laid to rest,

"I'm sorry, my King."

* * *

Back in the Jesuit settlement, Warren sat at his desk, "WINE!" He bellowed as Henry entered the room, "How is he Henry?"

"He is tired it has been a long day."

"Wine?!" Warren shouted again.

"Warren, please. I cannot do this."

"Yes you can."

"Nathan is like a child, with a year, maybe two."

Warren cut him off, "Three weeks."

"Three weeks?!" Henry sputtered.

Warren nodded, "The King is having a masquerade ball, everyone's face will be covered. It is the PERFECT time to strike. MORE WINE!" Warren looked out of his office and turned back to Henry, "Where is everyone?"

Outside in the barn Bobby laid naked with Katherine, equally nude, draped across his chest, "When this ordeal is over, you will come back to France with me, and be my bride."

Katherine traced a line down his chest, "But for now, I will worship your body." The two began to kiss for a time, but as Katherine moved down his body, Bobby stopped her, "It is no use, my sword isn't straight."

Katherine frowned, "Don't worry, you're just, taking a while to get started."

A naked Allison then rose from the hay, "I can make your sword straight." Danielle sat up right next to her. Bobby shook his head and stood up,

"No, no I am useless." He left the barn and began to walk towards another shed.

Back inside Warren and Henry continued to argue, "Three weeks to learn all that he must know?" Henry said.

Warren nodded, "He was educated as a gentleman for eight years."

"Yes, and then for ten more he lived in that mask not knowing why. Now he knows that the people who should have loved him subjected him to a life of pain."

Warren turned, "You care for the boy."

Henry angrily stepped towards, "Don't play got with my emotions Warren, nothing can replace my son." Henry stopped as he saw Bobby walking naked towards a shed, "What is Bobby doing?"

Warren spared the window a glance, "Walking to the shed. About to hang himself I presume."

"Hang himself?!" Henry asked.

As Bobby entered the shed he found a rope already hanging from a beam, "A sign from God," he muttered.

"If Bobby wants to kill himself, he's bound to find the opportunity to." Warren said calmly. Henry looked at him in disbelief and ran outside.

Bobby carefully tied the rope around his neck and tightened the newly made noose. "Goodbye cruel world," Bobby said. He jumped off the platform but as he fell, the beam holding the rope snapped and Bobby fell to the ground causing a bang.

Warren and Henry made it outside when the crash was heard. "What was that?" Henry asked.

'Don't worry I sawed the beam." Warren said confidently. At that moment, the entire shed fell around Bobby. Henry turned to Warren, his eyebrows raised.

"Well I'm a priest, not an engineer." The two ran to the shed's remains and began to dig for their friend. As the found Bobby's still alive form, the young man gave a moan of anger.

"Worthington! You knew I would do this! You sawed the beam." He picked up the broken beam and held it threateningly at Warren. "Admit it! Admit it!"

"Of course I did!" Warren roared, "You've been moping around for weeks. Now that you've gotten the idea of hanging yourself out of your head you can shut up, stop boring everyone and be useful!"

Bobby looked at the ground sheepishly. Warren looked him up and down, "Aren't you cold?"

Bobby grinned, "Never."

"Well put some clothes on." Warren took off his cloak, and draped it around Bobby who handed the beam to Henry. As Warren and Bobby walked inside, Henry tossed the beam aside and saw candle light across the field. He peered into the room and saw Nathan sitting at a chair, with the mask on. Nathan noticed Henry watching and quickly took it off.

When Henry entered the room he saw Nathan sitting by the fire, holding the mask. "I've worn this thing so long, I almost feel unsafe without it."

Henry nodded, "I don't sleep well either."

Hours later, Henry's word proved false as he sat dozing in a chair, as Nathan sat awake. He finally rose from his chair and threw open his window, and for the first time in ten years, he finally had a complete view of the moon.

* * *

The next day Nathan sat by the lake as Bobby, Warren and Henry approached. "I've been in prison for ten years," Nathan said. "You have freed me, but now ask me to enter another prison."

"The palace is hardly a prison." Bobby said reasonably and winced when Henry punched him in the arm.

Nathan gazed across the lake, "Do you see those young women. I would remain here and tend the fields with them for the rest of my life."

"Nathan please. We offer you a chance to be King!" Warren implored him.

"No." Nathan said angrily, "You offer me the chance to pretend to be King, a King you all hate."

"Not everyone hates him." Henry said quietly.

"Don't you?" Nathan asked. Henry did not respond. "Until you give me a reason that I must do this, I will not."

"We are all God's tools Nathan," Warren began, "we must keep faith. Although it can sometimes be hard."

"Of course it is hard Warren!" Bobby shouted, "But that is why we must eat, drink, and make love to life! When you are King, if you want one of those young women, you can have a hundred—"

Warren punched Bobby, "Bobby, shut up. You miss the point."

"What is the point?!"

"The point is that we have not given Nathan a good reason for him to do this. He is right." Henry said.

"I know your reason Henry." Nathan said quietly.

Henry's eyebrows shot up, "Oh do you?"

Nathan nodded, "Bobby told me about your son."

Henry shot a glare at Bobby who became very interested in his boots. Henry looked back at Nathan, "You are wrong. Yes, Kurt is my reason, but not the way you would think. When we were young each of us pursued something greater than ourselves. Warren, his faith, Scott, his loyalty, Bobby his lust…for…life, and I had my son. But collectively, we all wished to serve a King worth fighting for. I taught my son to believe in that dream, and he is now dead. My hope for you is that you prove that my son did not die in vain. Did he?"

Nathan did not respond. He picked up a sword, nodded, and walked away. As Henry went to follow Warren stopped him, "Henry, if we fail in this, and we probably will, just know that it will be an honor to die beside you." Henry nodded and walked away. Warren turned to Bobby, "And you."

The next two weeks the three Musketeers spent all of their time training Nathan for his role as King. He received lessons in fighting, riding, dancing, speaking, even walking. He learned the rooms of the palace, and the names of the people with whom he would be surrounded. The final week of practice approached.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the palace, Wanda sat in front of a mirror in her room. The Queen's hand maiden Lorna entered her quarters holding a letter. "This is for you, dear." Wanda nodded, thanking Lorna and took the letter which bore her name in Kurt's writing. She opened it, and read it through, tears flowing down her cheeks by the team she finished it.

Later that night she lay in bed with Stryfe. As he kissed her she tossed and turned and did not respond. He sat over her and looked down,

"What's wrong?" She did not respond. "What's the matter?" This time, she turned away. Stryfe frowned and asked again, more forcefully, "What is the matter?"

She still did not turn back, "I received a letter from Kurt. He sent it directly here, knowing this is where I would be. How would he know that?"

Stryfe frowned, "He was irrational. I ordered him placed far from the fighting, but he charged in anyway. He was a fool."

"He was not." Wanda said sharply, "He forgave me for the sin he knew I would commit. I loved him Stryfe, I love him still."

"Still?" Stryfe asked quietly.

"And now in pretending to love you, I sin against love."

"You pretend?"

Wanda sat up, "I will burn in hell. As will you for making me sin as to receive your mercy."

Stryfe sat next to her and toyed with her hair, "No my love. You will burn in hell. I am the King, ordained by God, I will not go to hell."

The next day Warren and Bobby began to take bags from inside the store house and toss them into a chariot. Henry walked out from the main house,

"Where are you going?"

"I must return to France for preparation. You will need to complete his training alone."

"So not only do you ask me to do the impossible, now I must do it alone." The pair arrived at the carriage where Bobby was kissing Katherine.

"Get inside Bobby. This is not my choice Henry. Stryfe has ordered that all rioters by shot on sight. I have much to do."

"And I have the MOST to do and must do it alone?"

"I offer you the perfect opportunity. A revolution with no death, no bloodshed, and no treason, for he is of royal blood as well, so you must do this for me." The chariot took off as Henry watched them go.

* * *

Once they arrived back in the city, the chariot pulled up next to the church. As Warren and Bobby exited, one of the Jesuits handed Warren a note. Warren read through it quickly and let out a curse.

"What is it?" Bobby demanded.

"The ball has been moved up to tomorrow. The King is unhappy with his mistress and seeks revelry." Warren handed the note to the driver of the chariot, "Take this to Henry, immediately. Bobby?"

"I must get to the brothel and have the girls finish our robes. Do you need me for anything else?"

Warren shook his head as Bobby quickly mounted his horse. When he dismounted at the brothel he quickly ran to the door and kicked it open, bellowing, "The brothel is closed!"

A tall man with long blonde hair as well as a short man with dark brown hair rose. They had just emerged from a room with Monet and Jubilation.

"We're here to—" The taller man began.

"Find somewhere else to go tonight," Bobby said.

"Oh we'll go, and we'll take your money too!" The shorter man said as he brandished a knife. He charged Bobby who lazily dodged and landed an elbow to the other man's face. As he had the man bent over the table he heard a click and felt the nozzle of a pistol up against his head, courtesy of the tall blonde man. Before the man could fire, something knocked the pistol out of his hand, and a third man pushed the blonde man against the wall. Bobby turned and saw a third customer of the brothel, who had just been with Anna Marie.

"I don' t'ink dat's a good idea Monsieur Creed." Bobby grinned in recognition of the voice.

"Get offa me Lebeau." Creed growled.

"Dat man saved m' life once upon a time. You 'urt'im, you deal w'me. And dat's not a road you wanna go down." Lebeau's eyes glittered dangerously. "Now take Petros, an' leave like d'boss said."

Creed nodded and Bobby let Petros up as the pair ran towards the door. After they left Lebeau turned to Bobby and tipped his hat, "Until we meet again, mon ami." He turned back just before leaving, "An I t'ink you should keep that chere dat I was jus' wit. She's a winner." He gave one last wave and disappeared.

Bobby turned to the girl in question, Anna Marie, who held up a robe, "Ah finished your costume Bobby."

"Ah my girls. I love you all. I love life. Now, Jubilation, Monet, finish the other three pairs. Tonight, Anna Marie, you belong to me." Anna Marie let out a giggle as Bobby tackled her. Jubilation and Monet looked on jealously.

* * *

Later that day, Henry sat with Nathan at the table. Nathan picked up a goblet in front of him. Henry shook his head, "Servants have touched the King's goblet. Therefore, he will touch it as little as possible." He demonstrated, holding the cup with just his thumb and index finger. He gestured for Nathan to try again. This time, Nathan picked it up correctly, but fumbled with it on the way to his mouth, finally dropping the goblet.

"I'm sorry…sorry…"

"No. No. This is the point. You can make a mistake. But when you are King, even your mistakes are correct. And you must NEVER apologize." Henry said forcefully.

"Is this the kind of King you want me to be?" Nathan demanded. "Or is this just because he killed your son." Henry looked at him angrily and then looked to the ground. Nathan's eyes widened when he realized what he said. He grabbed Henry's arm.

"No…stop. I'm not mad at you Nathan. You must understand this. Of course we want you to be a good King. But first you must pass for your brother who is cold, and cruel. You mustn't care about me. You mustn't ask about…my son." With this Henry began to break down and cry, swiftly leaving the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Queen Jean had entered the confession booth in the church. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned."

"As have I Jean." Jean's eyes widened in shock as she threw open the cloth covering the priest's face. "Warren!"

"For years I have prayed for forgiveness, my Queen. But I have now realized that my forgiveness must come from you, before it can come from God. For it was I who took your second son away from you."

The Queen's eyes fell to the floor, "I have sinned as well, because I was not brave enough to find the truth as I was told one lie after another. I have raised a son who destroys lives, while allowing another to die in an iron mask."

"No. God has intervened. All I ask, is that tonight, you allow myself, Robert, and Henry to dictate events, and both you, and your younger son may have another chance."

"I will do it."

"Thank you my Queen, Robert sends his regards."

"Tell him to be safe, and yourself and Henry as well."

* * *

Later on Henry sat at a table with Nathan and a diagram of the palace. "These rooms belong to you. Each of these rooms has a main entrance to another, and a secret pathway to yet another. The rooms to the left will belong to your mistress. Her name is Wanda. According to Warren's letter however, she will not be the woman at the ball with you, so do not address that woman as such."

Nathan nodded, "Who do these rooms belong to?" He gestured to another set.

"This room belongs to Scott, captain of the Musketeers, while these other rooms belong to your mother."

"M-my…mother?" Nathan stammered.

Henry looked at him smiling, "Yes. That won't be a problem will it?"

"N-no…of course not."

At this moment, a carriage bearing Warren arrived, "Are we ready?"

Henry and Nathan nodded. "Let us go." Henry said.

Warren grinned mischievously, "Of course. But I want to pick up a surprise for Bobby first."

* * *

Later that night the three arrived at the brothel. Warren knocked the code knock on the door, and Bobby opened it, already adorned in his robes, "What has taken you so long? I was worried."

"We're here now!" Warren said annoyed. Monet and Jubilation walked up to Bobby draping eyes arms around him. Each looked Nathan up and down,

"This is the new King eh?" Jubilation asked.

Monet grinned, "Perhaps we can expect a royal visit once he has taken the throne."

Warren shot an angry glare at Bobby for revealing their plan, but a fourth voice quickly cut in, "Once Robert and I are married you two will be the first to go, with this disgusting building a close second."

Bobby's eyes widened in shock and Henry and Warren, both grinning, stepped out of the way to reveal Katherine, "What are you doing here girl?" Bobby demanded.

Katherine's eyes danced angrily, "You said we were to be wed, how could you do this without my being here?"

"Excuse me one moment, my beauty," Bobby said to Katherine and grabbed Warren by the scruff of the neck, pulling him close, "I will kill you for this." He turned back to Katherine, "We will discuss this later, my dear, but for now, the four of us have much to do. The girls will entertain you while I'm gone." Monet and Jubilation eyed Katherine, eyes dripping with disgust.

The Three Musketeers and Nathan climbed back into the carriage, and put the finishing touches on their costumes. Before they arrived each gave him more advice.

"Remember," Warren began, "nobility is born in the heart."

"Make love without care, and fart whenever you wish," Bobby added.

Henry rolled his eyes, "Hold your goblet with two fingers and remember apologize for nothing. We must only get through tonight. If you get stuck just nod and say 'continue'."

"Tomorrow you will then have myself, Bobby, and Henry be brought to the palace and all will be well." Warren concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Stryfe sat at his thrown, golden mask in hand, surveying the colorfully dressed patrons of his ball. The couples twirled and laughed as the music played. He snorted with amusement, as Allerdyce seemed to sway in time with the music next to a young woman who looked like she had no interest. Further away, Scott stood surveying the dancers. Stryfe turned and smiled at the woman who stood next to him. She was a beautiful blonde, wearing a revealing white gown. He turned away when he saw a brightly dressed couple dance by. He shook his head in disgust as these two moved around a corner. The first of the pair took of his mask, revealing himself as Bobby, and Warren removed his mask soon after.

"Scott is watching everything. We must be very lucky."

Warren pulled a copy of Nathan's mask out of his robe and covered his face with it, placing a golden mask on top of the iron. Bobby did the same, "We make our own luck tonight Bobby."

On the ballroom floor, Henry stood next to Nathan in similar attire, "You're doing well Nathan, relax."

At this moment, Stryfe rose, and offered his hand to the blonde girl, "Emma?"

Emma nodded and took his hand, and the couple moved to the dance floor. The crowd parted around them as they danced. Stryfe smiled as he surveyed his beauty, but then looked over the top of her head and looked at the crowd. Among the golden masks, he saw an iron one. He froze. Emma looked up at him, "Is something wrong?"

"No. No. Keep going." They started to dance again. He shook his head, convinced that it was a trick of the light. He looked in another direction, another iron mask. He gasped and let go of Emma's hand.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"A mask…I distinctly saw a mask!" He continued to search the crowd.

"But your Majesty, everyone is wearing a mask…" He turned back to her angrily, but saw that she was genuinely concerned. He looked back out into the crowd. Another mask. He turned. Another. Another. Another. Each time flashing for a second and disappearing into the crowd. Stryfe's head began to spin and he quickly ran to off the floor. The entire crowd watched him with concern. Scott grabbed his arm as Stryfe walked by, but the King shook him off. Scott followed him to his room but before he could enter, Stryfe closed the door behind him.

Following this, Warren, Bobby, Henry, and Nathan left the floor and made their way for the passageway.

* * *

Inside of his room, Stryfe collapsed on his bed panting. He closed his eyes, but then quickly opened them when he heard a creak coming from his secret passageway. Scott couldn't be so bold when it was made clear he wanted to be alone. He looked up and saw Warren standing with Robert, Henry and a third person who Stryfe could not see. Before Stryfe could speak Warren stepped over to him,

"It's judgment day." With that Warren drew back a fist and knocked Stryfe out cold.

When he awoke minutes later he looked down and saw himself dressed in a commoner's attire. He turned and saw Henry tying his costume onto another man whose face he could still not see.

"Don't look so surprised, Nathan." Henry said, smugly.

"Why do you call me Nathan?"

Bobby walked over and gagged Stryfe and put a sack over his head, "We have a prison cell with your name on it."

As Bobby bound Stryfe, Warren moved to the door, and peered outside. He saw Scott pacing the hall.

"Scott is watching, he must go out the way we came." He nodded to Henry who led Nathan back to the passageway.

Henry stopped outside and grabbed Nathan by the shoulders, who was shaking, "Are you alright?"

Nathan nodded.

"Good. You must go. Remember what you've learned."

Nathan nodded again and nervously walked down the hallway. Henry watched him apprehensively as he paused just before the door. All of a sudden, all of the worry melted away, and Nathan stood perfectly erect. Henry beamed with pride as Nathan strode towards the door.

"You have the heart of a King," Henry whispered.

Nathan made his way back to the ballroom and the music stopped and dancers parted as he stood in the entranceway. He gracefully walked towards the throne, not looking at his guests, taking care to keep his mask over his face. When he settled into the throne, he looked toward the musicians and nodded, "Continue."

As the dancers continued, a number of people approached Nathan, each of which, he dismissed with what he hoped was a disgusted smile, and a nod. As the dancers began to make great sweeping motion, he noticed a rather large woman move past him, and lose her footing. She tripped and landed directly in front of the throne. Before he could think twice, Nathan rose to his feet to help her up. His eyes widened almost as much as the woman's when he realized what he had done. After she had been helped to her feet, Nathan stood awkwardly as the guests watched him. Before he needed to say anything he heard Allerdyce call from the entrance hall,

"The Queen Mother."

The guests turned their attention away from the King, who, at this moment, couldn't care what the guests were doing, his eyes had locked with Jean's. His breath caught in his throat as she approached, and when she finally reached him, both had tears in their eyes. He kissed her hand and smiled as she sat next to him.

Allerdyce smiled with relief that attention had been diverted from the King, "God Bless the King and Queen Mother!" Allerdyce shouted.

When the rest of the guests chorused this phrase, Scott turned and looked suspiciously at the ballroom. He quickly marched towards the King's quarters. As he was about to enter, Warren, Bobby, and Henry were able to shove Stryfe through the secret passageway. When Scott threw open the door, he was met with an empty room.

Back in the ballroom, Jean took Nathan's hand, who smiled at her, "I will retire now. Wait for two dances, and then go to your room. We have much to discuss in the morning."

Nathan nodded, "Goodnight…mother."

Tears formed in Jean's eyes again, "Goodnight…my son."

She rose and the crowd parted as she strode from the room. She passed Scott in the hallway who stopped her, "Jean? What is…"

Jean put a hand to his lips, "Tomorrow."

Scott lifted an eyebrow in question, but let her pass. He approached Sam who had taken over his post, "How long has the King been back?"

Sam looked at Scott quizzically, "Some time now Captain."

Scott caught Nathan's eye, and nodded to him. Nathan gave a small nod, but did not smile, the others had not told him whether Scott was in or out of Stryfe's favor at this moment, so he chose to show no emotion.

Scott nodded and continued to watch the dancers. Barely a moment had passed when a shrill scream cut through the hall, "MURDERER!"

Nathan turned and there stood Wanda, tear tracks streaking her face, being held by two of Allerdyce's men, "Murderer," she repeated.

"Wanda?" Nathan asked.

"I wrote to General Cassidy. I wrote as you. I asked him why he disregarded your orders to put Kurt away from the fighting. He wrote back saying, 'But Milord, you told me you wanted him at the front of the assault, in front of the cannons'. YOU MURDERED HIM!" She moved to attack Nathan but two men grabbed her and held her tighter. Sam began to move into the ballroom, but Scott grabbed him by the arm,

"Wait."

"Take your hands off of her!" Nathan shouted. "You're hurting her!"

The ballroom froze. A dawning of realization came over Scott's face. Nathan sunk to the ground next to Wanda, "However I have wronged you, I will right it. I promise you." She continued to sob. He stroked her hair and turned to Allerdyce, "Take her to her room. Now." As the men ushered Wanda away, Nathan stood and turned once more to the musicians, "Continue."

Scott stared at Nathan for a second more before turning to Sam, "Seal off all of the exits."

"What?"

"Do it. Now."

Scott then made his way over to Nathan and leaned in very close, "A matter has been brought to my attention your Majesty. I need you to come with me."

"No. The ball. My guests." Nathan was trembling.

"I must insist." Scott said forcefully.

Nathan finally met his eyes, "Very well."

* * *

The three Musketeers ran through the bowels of the castle towards the river. Warren and Henry were out in front with Stryfe, as Bobby brought up the rear. After Warren and Henry made it down a set of stairs, Angelo Espinosa and Julian Keller came charging at Bobby, swords drawn.

"They've sounded the alarm," Bobby called over his shoulder. As Keller charged, Bobby side stepped and shoved him face first into a stone wall. Bobby quickly ducked a swipe of Espinosa's sword and caught him in the temple with an elbow knocking him out.

Warren tossed Stryfe's body into a small boat while he and Henry both took out their swords. "Reverse the flow of the water Bobby!" Henry yelled. Bobby nodded and ran to a lever, pulling it hard sending a current downhill so the water would flow out of the palace. Before any of them could enter the boat, a number of the Musketeers attacked.

Madrox and Foley closed in on Warren, Sam's brother Joshua and Dacosta attacked Henry, and Starsmore went after Bobby. Starsmore launched himself at Bobby who used the other man's weight to toss him into the water. Warren easily disarmed Foley, while Henry quickly dealt with the younger Guthrie. As the two squared off against the senior Musketeers, Bobby began to move towards the boat. Before he could make it to the boat, Sam stepped out from behind a corner.

"I can't let you go Bobby."

"Sam, please, you have to trust me here. I don't have time to explain, but this is for the good of France."

Sam nodded, but took out his sword. "Don't be stupid Sam," Bobby said, "_You_ want to fight _me?_"

"No, but I have my orders from Captain Summers, so I must." With that, he lunged and Bobby barely had time to pull his sword out to parry Sam's attack.

Down the stairs, Warren had disarmed Madrox and climbed into the boat, "Any time you two are done."

DaCosta had landed a blow to Henry's arm, which he was holding shut as he tried to fend the younger man off. "Dammit, I didn't want to do this." When DaCosta moved again, Henry dodged and ran his sword through Roberto's leg, causing him to crumple to the floor. Henry left the sword in so that the younger man wouldn't lose blood.

Henry quickly joined Warren in the boat and looked out at Bobby. Sam had managed to nick Bobby in the leg, and the older man fell to the ground. Sam hovered over Bobby with his sword, "Come quietly Bobby. Please."

"Me quiet? Never." Bobby grabbed a handful of dirt off the ground and threw it in Sam's eyes. Sam quickly grabbed at his face and Bobby landed a punch to Sam's gut and limped towards the boat.

Bobby climbed inside and they untied the boat from the dock. Just before they crossed the gateway, the gate came crashing down in front of them, stopping the boat. Moments later the rest of the Musketeers surrounded the boat. Sam was in the lead and held his sword to Warren's throat. Warren looked directly at Sam and younger man wavered under his gaze, his sword dropped an inch.

Scott stepped to the front of the group. He looked at his three old friends. Warren didn't meet his eye, both knew there was nothing personal in this confrontation, Henry wouldn't look at him either, Scott knew that something had broken between them. Finally his gaze rested on Bobby who was looking at the older man with hatred. Scott ripped his eyes away from Bobby and pulled Nathan from behind Sam.

Henry quickly grabbed Stryfe's body, the bag still over his head. "Pull them back!" Henry roared as he held a knife to the body's throat. "Pull them back."

"This man is an imposter." Scott said calmly.

Henry pulled the sack off of Stryfe's head. Scott froze, "This is the imposter." Henry said. "Pull. Them. Back."

As Scott gestured for the Musketeers to back off, Henry turned to Nathan, "Get in the boat." Nathan nodded and got into the boat. Stryfe turned his head to look at Nathan, a look of shock coming over his face.

"Open the gate." Henry said.

Scott hesitated. Henry held the knife closer to Stryfe, "OPEN THE GATE!"

Scott nodded and turned to Sam, "Open the gate." Sam relayed the command.

"I'm sorry I failed you," Nathan said.

Henry looked at him surprised, "We failed you."

Scott looked from Henry to Nathan as the gate began to go up. Just before it was completely open Scott quickly whipped out his sword, and held it to Nathan's throat.

"If you take my King, I will take yours."

Henry nodded. In one sweeping motion he shoved Nathan back from Scott's blade, and shoved Stryfe forward into Scott's arms. Bobby quickly pushed the boat away from the dock as they began to float away. Before they could be stopped, Foley and Alleyne were able to each get a hand on one of Nathan's legs.

Stryfe quickly spit out the gag covering his mouth, "SEIZE HIM! TAKE HIM NOW!"

Scott struggled to hold Stryfe back as the younger musketeers pulled Nathan off the boat despite Warren and Bobby's attempts to beat them back with the oars. The two musketeers gave one more great tug and successfully pulled Nathan away from Henry who was gripping his hands. As Foley tied up Nathan, Scott turned and his eyes locked with Henry, as his three oldest friends floated away.

* * *

A time later, Nathan stood in Stryfe's office with Scott as his older brother circled him. After a period of silence, Stryfe spoke,

"I was told that you were dead."

Scott moved from his post at the wall towards the two, "You knew someone who looked like this existed?"

Stryfe snorted, "Knew? Of course I knew. He's my brother."

"What?" Scott's eyes widened and he frantically looked between the two.

"My own blood. My twin. Which is the only reason he is alive."

At this moment, Jean burst into the room. Scott shot her a panicked glance and Stryfe's eyes clouded furiously as she ran to Nathan.

"Oh my son. Are you unhurt?"

Strfye rounded on his mother and shoved her into Scott, "You knew?! You knew he was alive?!"

"He is your brother Stryfe! I love you both!"

"And your love has meant nothing to either of us!"

Nathan looked up, "It has meant something to me."

Stryfe turned and let out a roar. He drew back a fist and punched Nathan in the face. As Nathan fell to the floor Scott shoved Stryfe up against a wall,

"Please Stryfe. I have never asked anything of you but I must now. Spare this man. Your own brother!"

"You have no right to ask me this! None!"

Scott let him go and knelt, "For years I have served you. For years I have bled for you, only on the hope that you could be better than what you are. Show me what my blood has bought me. Spare him."

"Do you realize that this is my own brother that has tried to do this to me?!" Stryfe shouted.

"And what have you done to him?" Scott roared. He stood and moved right next to Stryfe, "For just one moment at that ball I thought you had become the King that I had always wanted you to be. Now I find out that it was your brother who has worn the crown for just over an hour."

"Please," Scott, Stryfe, and Jean turned to Nathan, "if I may speak. I beg you to kill me. I absolve you from all sin. But please, please have it in your heart not to send me back into the mask. It is a fate worse than death."

Stryfe nodded. He turned to Scott, "You will hunt down Henry, Bobby, and Warren and bring me their heads. Or yours will sit on my desk." Scott shook his head in disgust.

"As for you my brother. You will go back into the prison, and into the mask you hate."

"Stryfe please," Jean implored.

"WEAR IT UNTIL YOU LOVE IT! Then, die in it."

* * *

As Jean left the office crying, Scott chased after her. When he caught her he turned her around,

"There were two of them?"

Jean did not look up at him, "I could not tell you. You carried enough of a burden."

Scott nodded, "Jean, you must listen to me. No matter what may happen, I pray that you know that I always have and will love you."

Jean nodded and began to lean into him, when an unnatural scream came from somewhere in the palace. Scott quickly kissed Jean on the cheek and ran to Stryfe's room. When he threw open the door, he found Stryfe sitting on his bed in his robe. The younger man pointed to a passage way,

"Wanda's room."

Scott quickly ran up the stairs and opened the door. On Wanda's table there sat a letter with the name "Anya" on it. Scott looked to the window, where a golden cord was tied around the frame.

Scott sighed and walked back to Stryfe's room. He looked at his King angrily when he entered.

"What is it?"

Scott walked passed him and opened Stryfe's window. Out it was Wanda's body, the golden cord around her throat. Stryfe quickly walked to the window and slammed it shut,

"Get rid of it."

* * *

Back at the Vault, Dukes and Toynbee hustled Nathan up to his old cell.

"Please, stop. Not again. Not again."

Toynbee grinned, "Rules are rules mate. No flyin' the coop again this time."

Dukes roughly threw Nathan to the grown as Toynbee covered his face with the mask, and locked it in place. He grinned as he examined the small golden key.

* * *

A short time later, Sam entered Stryfe's office and handed him the key,

"Here you are milord.

Stryfe nodded, "When Scott comes back, you watch him. If he leaves again, you tell me."

Sam did not respond and Stryfe turned to him, "Guthrie?"

Sam still did not say anything. Stryfe grabbed him by the arm, "You are a royal Musketeer. You serve the King before your Captain. You make your choice now Sam. Your captain or your country."

Sam finally nodded, "My country, milord."

* * *

In the streets of Paris, Bobby, Warren, and Henry ducked and dodged through the back alleys, avoiding the Musketeers that had been set on them. They finally arrived at Warren's home, and swiftly moved through the door.

Each of the three men doubled over panting as the entered the kitchen,

"We are out of shape my friends." Bobby said huffing.

"Look." Henry pointed to a note that had been pinned to Warren's wall by a dagger. Warren quickly grabbed it and read it aloud.

"'Nathan has been moved to the Vault. Tonight I will request a change of guard at midnight, and will delay the replacement for ten minutes. Act then. One for all, all for one, Scott.'"

Henry shook his head, "It's a trap. But we have no choice. If we know that Nathan is in the Vault, to the Vault we will go."

Warren nodded, "Bobby?"

"I'd rather die covered in my own blood, then sitting in my own piss."

Warren rolled his eyes, "Eloquent as always." He walked to a small trunk in the corner of the room. He pulled out three uniforms. He handed one of light blue to Bobby, a dark blue to Henry, and kept a white one in his arms. "Our old uniforms. I saved them so we could wear them in our death. And so we shall."

* * *

The three men approached the Vault from the land entrance, Henry wearing a cloak over his uniform, head bent.

Bobby rapped on the door and a slot opened. Toynbee peered out,

"Wha'?"

"We've got a prisoner you worm. Open up."

Toynbee nodded. The door to the Vault opened and Bobby and Warren led Henry in. Toynbee read the letter that Bobby handed him,

"Lower dungeons. Go."

The three ran down the steps, and Henry quickly removed his cloak and Bobby handed him his hat,

"That was easy." Bobby said cheerfully.

"Of course it was easy. It isn't hard getting into prison, the difficult thing is getting out." Henry said.

"You are so optimistic my friend."

The three men approached Nathan's cell where Dukes sat eating. They moved towards him silently until they were in his visual range.

"Should you really be eating MORE?" Bobby asked. Dukes looked up from his plate, let out a roar and attacked. Bobby snorted and quickly punched Duke in the face. The fat man fell to the ground. The three began to search him for the key.

"Looking for this?" A voice inside of the cell asked. Warren, Bobby, and Henry looked at him. It was Bennet du Paris, inside the cell, holding the key.

Henry sighed and pulled out his pistol, "Give it to me."

Du Paris shook his head and pulled back his hair showing his sliced ear, "Remember me? Go ahead and shoot, you still will not get the key. Besides, there isn't anything left of him. Just a sniveling, rotting-"

Before Bennett could finish, there was a loud clank, and the man fell to the ground. Nathan smiled at the others and pointed at the iron cage that trapped his face.

"We thought the mask would destroy you." Warren said.

"I wear it. It does not wear me."

As the four men began to run for the exit, they heard a noise coming down the steps. They each stepped on a side of the door frame, when Scott came down the steps. Each pulled out their sword and held it to him.

Scott held up his hands, "I am here to help. Cassidy's men have sealed off the south gate."

"He's lying. He wants to trap us." Henry said.

"Bobby?" Warren asked.

Bobby nodded and ran up the steps and opened a door. Outside was General Sean Cassidy with a group of his men picking up their rifles from the chariots. Bobby quickly went down the stairs.

"The courtyard is full of soldiers. We can't go that way."

Henry nodded and began to lead the group towards the north gate. While Bobby and Warren followed, Scott stopped Nathan,

"Know this. Any suffering that you have received, I would have gladly taken upon myself so you would not have to feel it." Nathan nodded and the two ran after Henry.

Henry peered out the north gate. There, Stryfe himself stood with Sam and the rest of Musketeers. He closed the door.

"Trapped."

The group quickly spun as they heard a noise. They ran back to the south gate where Cassidy's troops were trying to enter. The four Musketeers held the door shut as Nathan took a wooden bar, and barred the door shut.

Scott nodded to the group. He along with Bobby, Warren, and Henry moved to the corridor where Stryfe and the Musketeers would be entered. Each brandished a pistol. Nathan began to stand next to them, but Henry pushed him back behind a wall. Stryfe threw open the door with Sam not far behind them. He pointed at the Musketeers,

"Charge them!"

As the Musketeers came rushing towards them, Scott and the others leveled their pistols.

"Spare their lives if you can." Each of the other three nodded and lowered their pistols. The fired their shots, each of which barely nicked the rushing men.

"Time to play." Bobby said as they each pulled out a sword.

Espinosa charged the youngest Musketeer who flourished his cape and managed to tie up Angelo's sword. He pulled at the cape, while at the same time sweeping the younger man's legs out causing a crack which left Angelo on the ground.

Keller and Alleyne both rushed Scott, being newer recruits, they had less of an attachment. Still, the young men seemed slower and less decisive than Scott had seen them in training, and he was able to quickly disarm them, and land a glancing blow to their limbs, sending them off limping.

Madrox chose to confront Warren once more, having been gotten the better of him at the palace. This time, James moved with a speed that Warren had not seen in their encounter, it was almost like there was more than one of him. This time Jamie was successfully able to land a blow to Warren's leg, but when he turned, he was met with a punch to the face by Henry who had arrived to help. After James went down, Starsmore, DaCosta, and Foley all crowded around the pair who were now standing back to back. Henry grinned and Warren ducked. Henry stabbed over Warren's shoulder into Starsmore and landed a back kick to Foley. At the same time, Warren's sword flew underneath Henry's leg and into the stomach of DaCosta.

"Cowards!" Stryfe roared. "A dozen men run from four?"

"The size of the hallway nullifies our number and no one wants to fight the Captain." Sam snarled at Stryfe.

Stryfe grabbed Sam by the scruff of the neck, "Then I suggest you do it."

He shoved Sam forward and the young man reluctantly pulled out his sword and walked towards Scott. Before he could get there, Henry stepped in his way.

"Let us see what Scott has taught you."

Henry quickly lunged and Sam gracefully sidestepped and parried the blow while throwing a quick punch which barely missed Henry's gut. Sam then flicked his sword upward, attempting to get Henry's guard away from his chest, but Henry countered by raising his knee, catching Sam in the chin and sending him sprawling away. Henry moved in for the killing blow as Sam lay on the floor. Before Henry could lunge, Scott moved between them and knocked Henry's sword aside.

"Your point has been proven. Enough."

Stryfe saw Nathan peak out from behind the wall and quickly pulled out his own pistol. He aimed and fired a fast shot at his brother, which hit the mask and glanced off. Scott and Henry turned and ran to Nathan, while Sam watched them go frowning.

"Bobby, Warren. Retreat!" Scott shouted and the four men ducked behind a wall with Nathan.

The group panted and wiped their brow. They looked around at each other. All was lost.

"Scott?" Stryfe called. The men looked up. "I am not angry with you. I knew you would lead me to them! Surrender now and I will not punish you. I even promise Robert, Warren, and Henry swift deaths. If you surrender NOW."

Warren looked at Scott, "Perhaps he is right my friend."

Bobby nodded in agreement, "There is nothing more that we can do."

Scott looked to Henry who did not speak. Nathan interrupted suddenly, "Wait. Bargain me to him for all or your lives. He only wants me. We tried our best. We failed." Warren and Bobby looked at each other.

"No." Scott said, "Even if I could betray my King, I could never betray…my son."

"What?" Warren whispered.

"Your son?" Nathan asked.

Scott nodded, "I loved your mother. I still do. You are my son."

"I knew it!" Bobby shouted.

Scott looked at him in shock and Warren began to punch him, "Shut up shut up. You never know anything." He hissed in Bobby's ear.

Scott shook his head and turned back to Nathan, "I have never felt pride as a father until this moment."

Warren looked around the corner. All of the Musketeers had recovered and held their rifles at the ready.

"Scott. Time is short. Your Musketeers have been taught on tales of our legends. They revere us. It is an advantage."

"We should rush them!" Bobby agreed.

Scott nodded, "I do not wish for any of you to die. But if we must die, if we must, this will be the way." He touched his sword to the ground in front of him. Bobby and Warren quickly joined. They looked to Henry. He nodded and put his sword in the middle. Finally, a fifth sword, Nathan's joined them. He looked at Scott, and then Henry for approval. Both men nodded.

Henry finally spoke, "One for all. All for one."

The five men rounded the corner. Each let out a primal bellow as they ran towards the Musketeers. Each of the younger men froze as they saw their idols rushing towards improbable death.

"Uncanny bravery." Sam breathed.

"Shoot." Stryfe ordered. Each of the Musketeers seemed mesmerized. "Shoot them." Still nothing happened. Stryfe grabbed Keller and bellowed, "I SAID FIRE."

The men finally shot, but as they did, some lowered their guns, some closed their eyes, and some pointed directly at the walls or the ceiling. When the dust cleared, Scott, Bobby, Warren, Henry, and Nathan each limped towards Stryfe.

"Reload." Stryfe commanded.

"Do not." Sam quickly cut in.

Sam shoved his way to the front of the Musketeers and stood in front of his Captain. The tired men each halfway raised their sword in defense. Sam shook his head, and placed his hand, holding his sword over his heart, the Musketeer's greeting. Scott smiled and nodded relieved as DaCosta, Madrox, Ramsey, and each of the others stood and followed Sam's lead.

Stryfe moved to the front of the pack, and looked at his brother. Before anyone could react, he drew a dagger from his pocket, and dove at Nathan. Scott swiftly stepped between them and shoved Stryfe up against a wall. Stryfe quickly dove again, but this time, Scott threw his entire body between them, and the dagger meant for Nathan was driven into Scott's heart. Scott let out a cry of pain and collapse to the floor against Henry. Nathan roared with anguish and jumped onto Stryfe and began choking him.

"Nathan," Scott wheezed, "stop. He is your brother."

"Brother?" Sam asked incredulously.

Nathan nodded and let go. He moved next to the rest of the Musketeers seated at Scott's side.

Sam turned to the rest of his Musketeers, "Outside all of you. You are sworn to silence." The Musketeers all filed out of the Vault.

Henry looked over Scott shoulder, down at the dying man, "Forgive me?"

Scott let out a laugh, "Always. Do not mourn for me my friends," Warren began to say a prayer as Bobby sobbed freely into his shoulder. Sam snatched the key off of Stryfe's neck and unlocked Nathan's mask, "this is the death that I always wanted. All for one…one for…" Scott took one last breath, and was no more.

Bobby let out a moan of pain, and the tears began to flow down Warren and Henry's cheeks as well. Nathan reached out and closed Scott's eyes.

"You were the one in the mask." Nathan whispered.

Watching the scene, Stryfe tried to slide away, but was quickly met with Sam's sword against his throat,

"All my life, all I ever wanted to be, was him." Sam snarled as he pressed the blade against the King's throat.

* * *

Minutes later, Cassidy and his men finally broke into the Vault, they were met with a man dressed in Stryfe's clothing, walking around the corner along with Bobby, Warren, Henry, Sam, and a man in an iron mask.

"Milord?" Cassidy asked.

"We have the prisoner." Sam announced.

"What?!" The man shouted. "No, I am the—" he was quickly silenced by Sam's fist in his stomach.

Sam shoved Stryfe towards Cassidy. Nathan turned to the general, "Take this man to the countryside where no one can here his madness. Let him be fed by a deaf mute, but feed him well. Let him feel the pain he has wrought onto others." Cassidy nodded and one of the lieutenants carried Stryfe out as the others walked out behind him.

"What of them?" Cassidy asked nodding towards Bobby, Warren, and Henry.

"Them? They are my royal counsel and truest friends." Nathan turned to Sam, "General Cassidy go back to the palace and prepare my guest quarters for them. Take _Captain_ Guthrie with you."

"Captain?" Sam asked.

Nathan nodded.

"Thank you, milord." Sam clasped Nathan by the hand and then hurried out after Cassidy.

Nathan turned to the Three Musketeers and found them each kneeling in front of him, hands over their hearts. Nathan smiled, "Can we leave now?"

The three men nodded and laughed.

* * *

Days later, Nathan, Jean, Henry, Warren, and Bobby stood around a small white grave in the courtyard of the palace, with the Musketeers looking on. The grave bore Scott's name and an iron mask.

"He was the best of us all." Henry muttered. Jean continued to sob. Warren walked away, quickly followed by Henry. Bobby gave Jean a swift embrace before following his friends. Nathan touched his mothers shoulder, but then began to walk after his friends.

"Henry?" he called.

Henry stopped as Bobby and Warren kept walking, "I know you have lost more than any of us during these last few days. But I beg you, allow me to love you like a father, and you will love me like a son?"

Henry touched the younger man on the shoulder and nodded, then walked after Bobby and Warren.

"What now?" Warren asked.

"It's the quiet life for me." Bobby said cheerfully.

"You were bored out of your mind in that brothel Bobby." Henry said.

"Yes well…being that it is us, I have no doubt that this will not be the last time we wear these uniforms."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Warren asked.

"Only time will tell my friend." Bobby said with a smile.

The three walked in front of the group of Musketeers as Sam called out, "Musketeer…salute!"

The Musketeers all raised their swords and chorused, "One for all, all for one!"

* * *

The ruler known as Stryfe would go on to be the greatest that France had ever seen. The people of the palace noticed that the Queen was happier than she had ever been, though she would make frequent trips to the countryside, where a former prisoner lived quietly, slowly absolving his hate.

Henry would not recover from the death of his son, but would be appointed advisor to the King, and his wounds would mend, if not heal.

Warren continued his work with the Church, becoming the official priest of both Nathan and the Queen.

Bobby would go on to give up his brothel and marry Katherine. Sam was appointed Captain of the Musketeers but asked Bobby to share the responsibility with him, a proposal which Bobby chose to accept.

And so it was and so it would be in France. For a time, there would be peace, and prosperity…for a time.

* * *

Well, there it is, obviously if you've seen the movie you know they're almost identical. However, if you guys like this I have 3 potential sequels (2 prequels and one sequel) planned that I can do if you guys want it, which would obviously all be original material. I would first do a prequel set ten years prior to this which would involve storylines such as Bobby and Jean's capture by Essex, how Bobby knows Remy, the deaths of James Howlett (Logan/Wolverine if anyone didn't pick up on it), Pietro Maximoff, and Eric Maximoff, how Warren became involved in the priesthood (which would include an appearance by a certain purple-headed telepath) as well as expanded roles for Remy and Sean Cassidy. Read and Review, let me know.


End file.
